Folie en écrits
by Audace
Summary: Des personnages aux caractères revus, d'autres dont on ne parle pas assez, des scènes choquantes méritant le rating M, une auteur déjantée. Recueil d'OS sur le monde d'HP ; des aventures étranges toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.
1. Ronde de nuit

_Disclaimer : Alors, encore une fois, l'univers, les personnages et le lieu appartiennent à JKR. Et oui, ça n'a pas changé depuis, surpris ?_

_Donc, juste une petite précision avant que vous lisiez. Je suis une folle. Voilà, maintenant que vous vous attendez au pire vous pouvez y aller. J'ai traumatisée une de mes bêta avec ça moi... En même temps elle était déjà atteinte avant donc elle s'en sortira. Elle fait pas mieux Plyne avec ses R2D2/Jar Jar..._

o0O0o

_**Ronde de nuit**_

o0O0o

Miss Teigne est un chat bien connu des élèves de Poudlard. Elle en est même crainte. Car elle est la chatte d'Argus Rusard. Et quand elle approche, il y a de fortes chance pour que son maître rapplique. Les élèves n'ont pas peur de Miss Teigne ou de Rusard, ils ne les aiment pas. Et c'est assez réciproque. Mais surtout, Miss Teigne et Rusard signifient manquement au règlement. Et punition. La plupart du temps, astiquer des objets dans la salle des Trophées. Certains élèves sorciers pourraient prétendre au titre de Meilleur Femme (ou Homme) de Ménage de l'Année à la fin de leur scolarité. Mais personne ne connait réellement Miss Teigne...

Miss Teigne, personnage principale de cette fic car l'auteur déjantée a décidé que personne n'en parlait assez, est donc un chat. Une femelle, pour être exacte. Et beaucoup soupçonnent chez elle des origines Fléreur, du fait de son attachement à son maître. Car Miss Teigne est l'une des rares, peut être même la seule, personne à être capable d'apprécier Rusard. Sauf lorsque ce dernier commence à parler de la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, Mrs Pince, alors là, notre héroïne sur pattes décampe ventre à terre. Parce que si Miss Teigne aime bien Rusard, elle ne supporte pas l'entendre parler de ses amours avec sa demoiselle - qui n'en est plus une depuis longtemps.

Ainsi, Miss Teigne aime son maître. L'une des choses que l'on ignore sur elle, c'est que contrairement à son maître, elle aime aussi son travail. Miss Teigne aime patrouiller dans les grands couloirs sombres de Poudlard, à la nuit tombée, elle aime surprendre des élèves dans des positions compromettantes - ne croyez pas qu'elle est perverse, elle trouve juste amusant de prendre les gens en flagrant délit - et encore plus, aime les arrêter dans leurs quêtes nocturnes. C'est pour cela que Miss Teigne n'est pas tellement aimée par les ingrats qui forment l'élite Poudlarienne.

S'ils savaient, ils ne feraient pas preuve de tant d'ingratitude. Car Miss Teigne possède peut être un sens du devoir extrêmement développé, surtout pour un chat, mais elle en fait parfois fi. En effet, il lui arrive d'épargner des élèves. Si les morveux qui apprennent le monde sorcier à Poudlard savaient combien de fois Miss Teigne avait laissé des élèves parcourir les couloirs, il est certain qu'ils cesseraient de la détester. Surtout que plus de l'une des aventures d'Harry Potter n'aurait pu avoir lieu, si Miss Teigne avait correctement fait son devoir.

Parfois, il arrivait à Miss Teigne de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir menti à son maître et de lui avoir caché la présence d'élèves hors de leurs dortoirs, le couvre-feu passé. Dans ces moments là, il lui suffit de se rappeler l'air béat de Rusard lorsqu'il pense à Irma Pince, et cela suffit à effacer toute trace de ce sentiment.

Il arrive donc à Miss Teigne d'épargner certains élèves. En vérité, ce n'est pas au hasard. Elle le fait selon les élèves concernés,selon qu'elle aime ou non l'élève. C'est pour cela que les jumeaux Weasley ont si souvent pu faire leurs blagues, elle les aimait bien. C'était avant que leurs blagues ne se retournent contre elle : après avoir vu sa fourrure colorée en bleue toute une semaine, elle ne leur a plus fait de quartier. Même si avec la fichue carte qu'ils possédaient ils réussissaient quand même à lui échapper...

Il lui arrive aussi de s'acharner sur certains autres qu'elle n'aime pas, comme ces Serpentards qui ne se gênent pas pour lui balancer des coups de pieds. La mauvaise réputation de la maison verte et argent n'est pas infondée.

Miss Teigne aime son boulot, ses promenades nocturnes dans les couloirs sombres de l'école de sorcellerie, la tête des élèves qu'elle surprend dans les recoins sombres... C'est pour cela qu'elle le fait. Et c'est aussi pour cela que ce soir de juin, Miss Teigne parcourt les grands et petits couloirs de Poudlard, avec un rictus sur sa figure de chat qui pourrait passer pour un sourire si l'on fait attention mais qui paraitra plus être une grimace aux élèves qu'elle espère surprendre ce soir. Mais Miss Teigne ignore que ce presque sourire va s'effacer. Elle ignore que sa bonne humeur disparaîtra vite devant une vision apocalyptique.

Elle se dirige donc d'un pas guilleret vers l'aile Ouest du château, où elle a l'habitude de surprendre quelques couples enlacés qui espèrent échapper à son ouïe affinée et à sa vue précise. Sauf que cette nuit, elle ne trouve personne dans les recoins habituels. Elle commence à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle aperçoit une porte de classe entrouverte d'où s'échappenrt des bruits suspects. Ouf, se dit-elle, les élèves ont juste trouvé une classe laissée ouverte par un professeur. A Poudlard, il est rare que les classes restent ouvertes la nuit, les enseignants étant consciencieux, mais comme chacun est humain et que l'erreur est humaine, cela arrive. S'apprêtant à découvrir deux adolescents aux hormones en folie, notre héroïne s'approche doucement et du bout de sa griffe, pousse un peu la porte, rentre la tête... Et s'arrête brusquement devant ce qu'elle voit :

« Minnie, Minnie, ma douce, ma tendre, ma petite chatte à lunette...

- Oh Sevie, Sevie, mon amour, mon doux vilain, allez-y je vous en prie.. »

Miss Teigne fait d'un seul coup demi-tour, et part en courant du plus vite qu'elle le peu du haut de ses quatre pattes. Minerva McGonagall, Professeur éminente de Métamorphose, "Minnie" pour les plus proche et désormais "Ma petite chatte à lunettes" pour les intimes, dans les bras de Severus Rogue, Professeur sadique de Potions, "Sevie" pour quelques rares, et maintenant "Mon doux vilain". Si Miss Teigne en avait été capable, elle aurait sûrement vomit. Et cette impression s'accentua, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard jaloux du vénéré Albus Dumbledore, au détour du couloir.

o0O0o

Le lendemain matin, Argus Rusard le passa à crier sur les élèves et à rechercher sa chatte, ignorant les yeux doux que lui faisait sa belle demoiselle. Car cette nuit aura marquée la fin de la carrière de Miss Teigne, émérite chatte du concierge de Poudlard, qui aura préférer partir de Poudlard dans l'intention de se trouver une famille accueillante et oublier les horreurs que cette vision a implanté jusqu'au plus profond d'elle.

Argus Rusard ne retrouva jamais sa trace, il finit sa vie seul, ayant perdu le seul réel amour de sa vie et ayant délaissé sa douce Irma, qui, elle, se sera consolée dans l'étreinte du professeur Flitwick. Mais tout cela, notre personnage principale l'ignora jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, car elle mourut avec en tête l'image des corps des deux professeurs attachés l'un à l'autre, image qui l'aura hanté pendant ses derniers jours.

o0O0o

_Et voilà, vous êtes encore vivants ou morts d'une crise cardiaque devant l'image mentale qui vous est apparue ? Mm... Audace vient de se rendre compte de la débilité de sa question. Dans le second cas vous risquez pas de répondre. Paix à votre âme... Quoique vu la dernière image que vous avez eut avant de mourir vous risquez de finir plutôt en Enfer qu'au Paradis... _

_Bon, Audace s'excuse d'avoir pu choquer les âmes les plus sensibles... Mais espère que ça a quand même plu aux plus tordus =D Il faut quand même l'être pour aimer ça... Et encore plus pour l'écrire oui. J'assume pleinement._


	2. Les moldus étaient vraiment formidables

_Attention âmes sensibles, cet OS contient une scène pouvant choquer. Et pouvant aussi détruire tout un mythe. Même si JKR a fait de ce personnage un caractère loufoque, je préviens. Sait-on jamais. Si vous n'avez pas eut une crise cardiaque au premier OS vous devriez survivre, mais je préviens quand même. Je voudrais pas avoir un mort sur la conscience. Si j'en ai une. Pour écrire ça, je me demande._

o0O0o

_**Les moldus étaient vraiment formidables**_

o0O0o

Dans les froids couloirs du château, un homme avançait, amenant derrière lui l'écho de ses paroles, _Un chaudron plein de passion_ de Celestina Moldubec. Un chanson surprenante, vraiment. Et jamais appréciée à sa juste valeur selon lui. C'était comme les friandises, les sorciers ne savaient pas voir la beauté des choses, les plus simples plaisirs de la vie. Qu'y avait-il de meilleur qu'une fraise tagada mangée sur une mélodie de Celestina ?

Il éclata de rire en songeant à Minerva mangeant une fraise tagada et se déhanchant sur cette merveille musicale. Heureusement qu'il était aussi bon Occulmens que Legilimens. Ou il finirait écorché par ses collègues. Si Severus savait qu'il lui arrivait de songer à lui dansant le cha-cha-chà avec Sibylle... Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Les sorciers étaient parfois si.. étroits d'esprit. Entre ceux xénophobes qui refusaient purement et simplement les moldus, comme Tom, et ceux qui les acceptaient mais ne cherchaient pas à s'ouvrir à leur monde... Franchement, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient. Fraises Tagadas, Nounours Guimauve, Haribo, sucreries piquantes... Oh, et ces... Diabolos ! Ces boissons qu'il avait découvertes lors de son dernier séjour chez les moldus. Des boissons qui pétillent, et aux goûts fruités. C'était si ingénieux ! Et tellement amusant en bouche...

Oui, les sorciers ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient... Ce n'était pas comme Rubeus, à qui il avait fait goûter des madeleines. Il avait a-do-ré. Et maintenant, le demi-géant lui en préparait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Heureusement qu'il connaissait un sort pour ramollir les pâtisseries, sinon il y perdrait ses dents. Il espérait qu'Olympe soit meilleur cuisinière que son ami, sinon la population semi-géante d'Angleterre risquait de mourir de faim.

Il tourna dans un autre couloir, songeant à Olympe et Rubeus. Son côté marieur était ravi. C'était parfait. Olympe et Rubeus. Il lui restait encore à s'occuper de Severus et Sibylle. Ils feraient un couple si assorti. Bon, avant ça, il faudrait d'abord faire en sorte que Severus ne quitte pas la pièce en courant quand Sibylle arrivait. C'était légèrement problématique. Et aussi réussir à changer un peu sa garde robe. Le noir était si... Noir. Ça ne mettait pas du tout Severus en valeur. Il lui faudrait du bleu, du vert, voire même... Non, s'il mettait du rouge dans la penderie de Severus, il se retrouverait avec un verre d'hydromel remplit de Gouttes-du-Mort-Vivant. Pareil pour le rose. Peut-être du jaune ? Et une tenue de danseur de cha-cha-chà bien sûr. Il était persuadé que Severus ferait un danseur fabuleux.

Un autre couloir. Après, il resterait Rolanda et Fillius. Il avait hâte de voir comme Rolanda ferait monter le petit professeur sur un balai. Ce serait un moment mémorable. Le sorcier gloussa. L'idée de son professeur d'Enchantement dans les airs était tellement... réjouissante. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il s'arrêta.

« Nougat Caramel » Dit-il à la statue. Oh oui, les moldus étaient ingénieux. Ils avaient même réussit à faire des sucreries au caramel où on pouvait mordre sans risquer d'y laisser une dent.

Il entra dans l'escalier et ne fut pas déstabilisé pour un gallion quand celui-ci bougea. Après Severus et Fillius, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de Fumseck. Le pauvre dépérissait tout seul. Même si après avoir cramé il revenait, avec une Fumseckesse à ses côtés il serait plus joyeux. Une fois l'escalier arrêté, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son bureau.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là. » Sourit-il en voyant quelques uns de ses collègues réunis « Je m'excuse du retard, j'écoutais _Un chaudron plein de passion._ Vous savez Minerva combien je ne peux m'en décrocher. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire « Serverus, un sucre d'orge au miel ? Ou vous préférerez peut-être un brownie au chocolat fourré à la crème. Et vous Minerva ? »

« Albus ! Enfin, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. Pourquoi voulez-vous mettre en application cette idée folle ? »

« Mais parce que je suis un vieux fou. » Dit Albus, tout sourire.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? » Demanda Severus, l'air encore plus noir que ses cheveux.

Albus esquissa un sourire. Les moldus étaient vraiment formidables. Il répondit en balançant sa longue chevelure blanche en arrière, dans un mouvement étudié et entrainé.

« Parce que nous le valons bien. »

o0O0o

_Disclaimer : __Les persos encore et toujours à JKR. Dommage, j'en prendrais bien un ou deux moi. La remarque à la fin, je pense que vous le savez tous. Sinon tapez ça sur Google, vous devriez vous en sortir comme des grands. Et si ça marche pas, allez demander à Albus, il se fera un plaisir de vous initier à la vie moldue. L'idée à moi. Normal, y a que moi pour imaginer ça. J'suis folle. J'ai l'image dans ma tête. Je pourrais pas dormir ce soir._


	3. Parce que même les personnages les plus

_Diclaimer : La même chose que les deux OS précédents, personajes à JKR et historia à moi._

_Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je me permet de vous rappelez que je suis folle. Donc vous avez été horrifiés avec **Ronde de Nuit** et ce qu'a vu Miss Teigne, pliés de rire avec** Les moldus étaient vraiment formidables** et sa fin délire, maintenant, attendez vous à être dégoutés. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché, mon OS n'est innocent que jusqu'au dernier paragraphe..._

o0O0o

_**Parce que même les personnages les plus incongrus ont droit à leur histoire d'amour...**_

o0O0o

Il leva les mains et vit les ingrédients commencer à se couper tous seuls et à plonger dans les grandes marmites où bouillonnait le repas des élèves. Un léger sourire étira son visage ridé. Il était heureux. Il travaillait à Poudlard, était libre et payé. Il baissa ses yeux globuleux vers ses chaussettes du jour. L'une jaune canari à motifs en forme de lapins roses et l'autre verte claire avec des vifs d'or ensorcelés volant dessus.

Il observa ses congénères autour de lui. Mâles ou femelles, tous travaillaient en silence et ne portaient qu'un simple pagne en guise de vêtements. Il s'acharnait à leur faire comprendre que la liberté n'était pas une honte, mais ils continuaient de penser que si. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour, ils comprendraient qu'il avait raison. Leur espèce méritait d'être reconnue. Ils ne cesseraient pas de travailler pour autant. Leur travail était leur gloire. Cependant, un jour viendrait où ils le feraient de façon libre. Ce jour là, il considérera que l'action entreprise depuis sa libération sera accomplie.

Sa libération. La plus belle des journées qu'il ai vécue jusqu'alors. Et ce, grâce à un sorcier merveilleux. Tout en faisant voler un paquet de carottes pour le pot-au-feu du soir, il remercia mentalement son libérateur. Un sorcier merveilleux. Il n'avait pas sauvé que lui, mais aussi le monde tout entier de la folie du grand méchant sorcier.

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser du mal des sorciers. Il se tourna et entama un mouvement pour se taper la tête contre le mur, mais une force immatérielle l'en empêcha. On lui avait interdit de se punir. Il en était heureux, sa nature avait beau le forcer à se blesser, il préférait éviter. À Poudlard, les sorciers étaient gentils avec lui, u moins ceux qui commençaient à reconnaître que son espèce existait et ne servait pas seulement à accomplir leurs moindres désirs. Cela était en partie dû à l'action d'une amie de son libérateur. Elle aussi était une grande sorcière.

En fait, Harry Potter était entouré de bons sorciers. Il avait tué le méchant et fait enfermer ses disciples - dont l'ancien vilain maitre de Dobby - et désormais vivait heureux avec sa femme. Même sa femme était une sorcière merveilleuse, elle traitait Dobby comme une véritable personne. À chaque fois, Dobby avait des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux verts globuleux. Harry Potter avait tant fait pour lui, c'était l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il connaisse, avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Lui aussi était un grand sorcier, il avait aidé Harry Potter à vaincre le Mage Noir et avait donné un emploi à Dobby.

Dobby était un elfe heureux grâce à eux. Il travaillait aux cuisines de Poudlard, aidait de temps à autre ceux qui s'occupaient de la blanchisserie, parlait aux autres elfes pour les sortir de leur condition et aidait son amie Winky. Winky était l'amie de Dobby, mais elle n'avait pas supporté d'être renvoyée par son maître. Dobby aidait Winky en lui cachant les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre la nuit et en l'occupant dans la journée. Ainsi, Dobby avait permis à Winky d'aller un peu mieux. Elle travaillait un peu le jour et s'occupait de nettoyer les dortoirs la nuit. Dobby était content que son amie aille de mieux en mieux.

« Dobby ! » Fit une voix aiguë.

Il se retourna vers son amie, qui venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il Winky ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore... Il voudrait que Winky aille chercher les ingrédients que le nouveau professeur de potions a commandés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Winky a peur d'y aller. Elle aurait honte de croiser des elfes. Dobby peut y aller pour Winky ? »

« Dobby va aller chercher ce dont a besoin le Professeur. Winky n'a qu'à rester là et aider à finir le repas. » Assura-t-il en transplanant.

o0O0o

Il apparut à l'arrière de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Les elfes devaient venir faire les courses dans l'arrière boutique. Pour ça aussi, Dobby se battait. Les elfes n'avaient pas à se considérer comme inférieurs aux sorciers. Bien qu'étant à leur service, ils étaient des êtres magiques au même titre que les autres. Si les gobelins avaient obtenu des droits, Dobby ferait en sorte que les elfes aussi.

Il parcourut du regard la pièce. Puisque le professeur de potions avait commandé un colis, alors il devait se trouver dans la pièce avec le nom de l'école dessus, pour que Dobby puisse le prendre et repartir. Trouvant le paquet, il s'en approcha et le pris. Ce faisant, il vit un nom bien connu sur un autre paquet : « M. & Mme. Potter - Godric's Hollow ».

Dobby regarda le paquet quelques secondes. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne se mettrait pas en colère s'il revenait avec quelques minutes de retard à Poudlard. Dobby tendit la main vers le paquet. Il aimait rendre service à Harry Potter. Harry Potter serait content d'avoir son colis plus tôt. Parce que si Harry Potter attendait que son elfe s'occupe de récupérer sa commande, il attendrait longtemps. L'elfe de Harry Potter était un elfe horrible, incapable de reconnaître la grandeur de Harry Potter.

« Enlèves tes mains du colis des maîtres de Kreattur, espèce d'elfe adepte des Sang-Impurs ! » S'écria une voix que Dobby haïssait à peu près autant que son propriétaire.

« Kreattur ! » S'exclama Dobby avec dégoût en se tournant l'elfe.

Il posa le colis du vénérable Professeur par terre.

« Ne t'approches pas des affaires des maîtres de Kreattur. » Dit son adversaire.

« Je veux aider le Grand Harry Potter. Pas comme Kreattur, l'elfe ingrat, le fait. »

« Les maîtres de Kreattur ne méritent pas son respect, ils ne sont que des traitres à leur sang. Mais il ne laissera pas un elfe comme Dobby faire son travail. » Cracha-t-il.

« Harry et Ginny Potter sont des gens merveilleux ! » Dit Dobby en s'énervant.

« Ils ne sont que des traitres à leur sang ! Ils ne méritent pas qu'un elfe tel que Kreattur les serve ! Kreattur serait mieux avec un vrai Sang-Pur comme l'est Drago Malefoy ! C'est lui que Kreattur aurait dû servir ! »

« Kreattur est un elfe idiot ! Il n'y a pas meilleurs maîtres que les siens ! » Cria l'elfe aux yeux verts « Les Malefoy sont de mauvais maîtres ! » Ajouta-t-il alors que Kreattur lui sautait dessus et engageait un combat.

Roulant l'un sur les autres, les deux elfes se tiraient par le nez et les oreilles, se balançant des insultes et des cris de rage. Dobby prit l'avantage et se maintint au dessus de son adversaire, collé au sol. Kreattur n'avait pas à parler ainsi de Harry et Ginny Potter ! Il le regarda dans les yeux avec toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Il comptait reprendre son colis et emporter celui de Harry et Ginny Potter chez eux pour tenter de les convaincre de libérer Kreattur. Il travaillerait à la place du vilain elfe si nécessaire, mais Harry et Ginny Potter étaient des gens qui méritaient d'être reconnus.

Entamant un mouvement pour se relever, il vit les yeux de Kreattur changer. Ils perdirent l'éclat haineux que Dobby avait toujours vu dedans et reprirent une couleur pâle plus douce. Ébahi, Dobby ne bougea pas quand il se rendit compte que les yeux de son adversaire n'exprimaient plus haine et dédain. À leur place, il voyait peur, solitude, regrets. Il voyait que Kreattur était perdu dans ce monde où tout changeait, il voyait un elfe comme il détestait en voir un : un elfe ne sachant plus où était sa place et qui se renfermait derrière les vieilles idées reçues.

Dobby détestait voir les elfes comme ça. Il voulait voir des elfes heureux, comme lui. Il voulait que les elfes aient une place dans le monde qui se développait, pas qu'ils se cachent dans les traditions qui faisaient d'eux des sous-êtres. Des créatures. Et Dobby ne voulait voir aucun elfe se considérer comme une créature. Pas même Kreattur. Encore moins Kreattur. Parce que dans ses yeux, Dobby voyait aussi une grande douleur. Et Dobby détestait cela encore plus.

Dobby avait un rêve : voir tous les elfes heureux et libres. Il ne voulait pas en voir un seul dans le même état que Kreattur. Pas un seul perdu, pas un seul qui ne connaisse la solitude. C'était ce qui frappait le plus Dobby dans les yeux de Kreattur : cette solitude si grande, si douloureuse. Ce besoin qu'avait l'elfe, et qui lui avait été refusé si longtemps, de compagnie, de compassion, de tendresse, d'amour. Les elfes n'étaient pas si différents des humains, ils avaient aussi leurs histoires d'amour.

Dobby desserra sa prise sur Kreattur, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. À ses côtés, l'elfe commença à se relever. Dobby se douta qu'il allait partir et que plus jamais il ne le verrait comme il l'avait vu quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas voir partir ce Kreattur, celui si différent du Kreattur qu'il connaissait. Levant une main, il la posa sur son bras. Le Kreattur qu'il avait découvert ne partirait pas. Dobby ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il le vit se retourner, une étincelle d'interrogation dans les yeux, et amorcer une réplique cinglante qui marquerait la fin de ce moment de paix.

Dobby ne laisserait pas partir le nouveau Kreattur. Pas ce Kreattur si attachant. Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, Dobby suivit son instinct et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kreattur. Tous les elfes avaient droit à leurs histoires d'amour. Kreattur n'avait peut-être pas connu la tendresse et l'amour, mais Dobby remédierait à cela. Quitte à remettre à plus tard les colis de Harry et Ginny Potter et du Professeur, songea-t-il en sentant les lèvres de Kreattur lui répondre alors que ses mains lui enlevaient doucement ses chaussettes colorées.

o0O0o

_Alors, vous m'aimez autant que je m'aime ? Moi, je suis super contente. L'idée d'un Dobby/Kreattur nous est venue, à ARnoFool et moi, au cinéma devant HP7. C'est elle qui m'a relancé pour que je l'écrive. J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_Audace, qui vous souhaite de bien commencer cette année 2011 avec cette chouette vision !_


	4. Le visage de la vengeance

_Disclaimer : Puis-je revendiquer le droit total ici ? Parce que je suis certaine que même JKR ne ferait jamais ça avec ses personnages... Alors là, j'suis plutôt fière de moi. Bon, c'est toujours aussi horrible -et maintenant, j'ajoute du sang- mais je suis fière de moi. Bien que je vienne à me demander comment je peux imaginer ça (question à laquelle je ne trouverais sûrement jamais de réponse) je suis plutôt contente. Au final, ça rend bien. Enfin, je crois... Mais, c'est quand même plutôt étrange... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le personnage est à JKR, mais l'idée est à moi. En même temps, personne ne voudrait revendiquer cette idée... Enfin, place à l'horreur..._

o0O0o

_**Le visage de la vengeance**_

o0O0o

Dans une ruelle sombre, cette nuit-là, se dessine un corps à l'affut. L'ombre fait quelques pas, à la fois féline et pressée. Du regard, elle scrute l'avenue insalubre qui s'étend devant elle. Elle sait que sa proie est là. Elle sait qu'elle la trouvera. Elle sait qu'elle vengera. Elle a hâte.

À la simple pensée de la vengeance, elle tremble. D'impatience mêlée de haine. Car pour se venger, il faut un motif. Elle en a un. Un excellent. Sa proie a trahi. La trahison, le pire des vices. Une erreur monumentale. Pour ça, elle payera. De sa vie. Avec des cris. Avec du sang. Pour le plus grand plaisir du chasseur.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur le visage de l'ombre. Un sourire de dément. C'est exactement cela. Une chasse. Une chasse qui a commencé il y a bien longtemps. Une chasse ardue. Une chasse à l'homme.

Elle sait que cette nuit en marquera la fin. Elle le sent. Au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle a toujours eu ce sentiment, quand il s'agissait de faire mal. De tuer. De blesser. De torturer.

Elle sait que cette nuit, elle verra ce qu'elle cherche. La douleur. Celle qu'elle aime infliger. Aux autres, inférieurs, qui ne méritent pas de vivre dans le même monde qu'ell. À ceux, comme lui, traîtres, qui ont tellement tord de trahir qu'il méritent de mourir. De mourir de douleur. De mourir de sa main. Ce soir, sous l'éclat de la lune, son visage se crispera. Ce soir, il souffrira. Il souffrira comme jamais il n'a souffert. Comme jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir souffrir. Il souffrira au point de vouloir la mort. De souhaiter l'inconscience.

À ce moment, quand toute résistance aurait été détruite, elle atteindra le plaisir suprême. Celui qu'elle ne ressent qu'en voyant, dans les yeux de ses victimes, la résignation, l'attente de la mort, l'acceptation de tout tant que la douleur disparaît. Elle sait, à ce moment, qu'ils sont à sa merci. C'est ce qu'elle veut.

Alors, à ce moment, elle l'abandonnera. Déchiré, sanglant, torturé à mort. Elle l'abandonnera, dans cette ruelle, parmi les rats et les ivrognes. Elle le laissera crever. À sa place. Comme le traître qu'il est. Car c'est tout ce qu'il vaut.

Cette nuit, elle vengera son Maître. Cette nuit, elle sera la femme la plus comblée au monde. Agissant pour son Maître, celui qu'elle aime plus qu'elle-même et pour qui elle ferait tout, et infligeant la souffrance.

Cette nuit. Elle montrera une fois de plus son vrai visage.

o0O0o

Elle le voit. Elle le voit sortir de ce pub miteux. Qu'y faisait-il ? Quelle importance ? Il a trahi. Les seuls mots qui passent en boucle dans son esprit. Elle se fait le bras de la vengeance. Elle donne un visage humain à la souffrance. À la haine. À la folie.

Elle s'avance, le suivant pas à pas. Pendant quelques ruelles, elle chassera encore. Pour sentir l'excitation monter. Pour qu'il sache qu'elle est là. Pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il vit les dernières minutes de sa vie. Car le temps qu'il passera dans ses bras avant de mourir, il ne vivra pas. Il s'éteindra à petit feu. Elle fera tomber toutes ses défenses. Il ne sera plus rien. Plus un homme, plus un esprit. Juste un corps à sa merci. Pour un non, pour un oui. C'est entre ses mains, à elle, que reposera sa vie. Tous deux savent, qu'elle n'aura aucune clémence. Elle n'en a jamais eu.

Elle le voit accélérer le pas. Il l'a repérée. La fin n'en sera que meilleure. Il sait qu'elle est là. Elle va le lui assurer.

_Elle éclate d'un rire hystérique_

Quelques mètres devant, il frissonne. Il sait qu'elle est là, juste derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas. Il a raison. Il la connaît. Il sait que s'il se retourne, alors il est fichu. C'est pour cela que cette chasse est meilleure. Son adversaire connaît son fonctionnement. Avec une proie plus tenace, la chasse n'en est que plus dangereuse. La fin, plus jouissive.

_La vie est trop utopique_

La fin. Elle approche. À mesure que la chasseuse rattrape la proie, la fin s'approche. Elle sourit. Cette chasse restera mémorable. Plus belle que toutes les autres. Pourtant, la fin doit arriver...

_La mort n'est qu'une chimère_

La fin. Le moment où la course s'arrête. Quand elle arrête la course de sa proie. Quand commence bien pire. Quand elle devient arme. Quand elle détruit sa victime.

_Elle, elle apporte l'Enfer_

Elle offre la souffrance ultime. Elle est le mal, la douleur, la souffrance, la haine, la vengeance. Elle est ce qu'il veut qu'elle soit. Son Maître. Auquel elle obéit. Sans aucune question. Elle le croit. Elle l'apprécie. Pour ses valeurs auxquelles elle croit. Surtout, pour les proies qu'il lui désigne. Souvent résistantes. Elle aime les briser.

_Dans ses yeux, lueurs de folie_

Elle fait quelques pas. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... Avec cette grâce, à la fois féline et saccadée, elle sort son arme de sa longue cape.

_Elle veut le voir détruit_

Elle murmure quelques mots. Il se fige. Elle s'approche contemple son visage, déjà marqué par la douleur. Comme toujours, son entrée en matière est délicieuse. Elle adore voir cette expression première sur leurs visages. Ce mélange de peur ; ils comprennent que toutes leurs chances se sont envolées, de malheur anticipé ; ils savent ce qui les attend, et de la douleur qui commence à les atteindre.

_Un sourire sadique_

Elle approche doucement son arme de son visage. Ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux ravive sa colère. Il n'a pas peur ! Ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça ! Il doit être effrayé. Il doit comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur. Il doit, jusque dans chaque pore de sa peau, souffrir au point de vouloir connaître les pires endroits de la Terre. Car nul lieu n'est aussi douloureux que celui où elle est.

_Vient le moment fatidique_

« Pauvre aliéné. Tu espérais lui échapper ? Au Maître ? Au Lord Noir le plus puissant que cette planète ai jamais porté ? » Elle secoue négativement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles noires qui lui fouettent la tête « Quel idiot tu as été... Le trahir. Pour le vieux fou. Erreur regrettable que tu as faite... Je dois m'assurer que tu la regrette bien. Ce sont ses ordres. _Diffindo_ » Ajoute-t-elle doucement.

Elle fait courir sa baguette, partant du haut de sa pommette, le long de sa joue. Elle suit des yeux le filet de sang qui s'en écoule. Elle est captivée par la couleur. Elle en veut plus. Elle continue la course de son bout de bois. Le long de son cou. Ses veines les moins importantes. Il faut qu'il dure.

Elle arrête. Il a le torse et le visage lacérés de petites coupures d'où sort un faible flot ininterrompu de fluide vital. Elle ne quitte pas ce sang du regard. Elle en veut plus. Encore. Elle remonte vers ses yeux à lui, cherchant la peur qu'elle veut. Elle n'y est pas. Elle fulmine.

« Qui crois-tu être ? Penses-tu valoir mieux que le Maître juste parce que tu l'as dupé pendant des années ? Tu ne l'es pas. Vermine. Sang-Mélé ! » Crache-t-elle avec dégoût « Aie peur ! Aie peur. Parce que je te promets les pires souffrances. Je te promets que cette nuit, même sans t'entendre crier je te verrais le faire. » Ajoute-t-elle, sellant les lèvres de l'homme d'un sort.

Elle voudrait l'entendre la supplier. L'entendre implorer sa clémence. Elle voudrait le voir se traîner à genoux, criant au ciel si elle le lui demandait. Elle ne peut pas. Elle doit être discrète. Elle n'en sera que plus cruelle.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur une coupure. Le sang l'attire. Ce rouge sombre, si beau. Cet éclat, envoûtant. Sa bouche sur sa peau, elle commence à boire la vie qui s'échappe du corps à sa merci. Elle sait qu'elle lui fait mal. Tant mieux. C'est pour cela qu'elle le fait. Elle sait qu'elle le dégoûte. Peu lui importe. Elle s'amuse.

Elle se relève, quelques gouttes glissant le long de sa mâchoire. Elle les laisse tomber et éclate de nouveau de rire. Cet homme n'est qu'un idiot. Il n'a pas peur. Il croit pouvoir lui résister. Elle va lui montrer. Personne ne peut lui résister.

Elle reprend sa baguette. Elle agrandit les coupures. Il va se vider de son sang, peu à peu. Il va se sentir mourir, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Elle sourit, de son sourire tordu. Ce ne suffit pas. Elle veut le voir souffrir. Alors, elle lance son préféré. Celui qui fait crier.

Le rayon fuse. Par ses précédents sorts, il est immobilisé et incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il souffre. Elle sait qu'il a mal. Elle le voit dans ses yeux. Elle voit ses pupilles, dilatées par la peur qui commence à s'infiltrer en lui. Elle voit ses yeux, écarquillés par le mal qu'elle lui fait. Elle est heureuse. Il comprend enfin.

Sa réputation n'est pas basée sur rien. Ses Doloris sont les plus puissants qui soient. Elle arrête celui qu'elle lance, voit le soulagement dans les yeux de son ancien acolyte.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu regrettes ? Tu as peur ? Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas fini. C'est loin d'être fini. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. »

Elle relance le sort. Sans relâche, elle le maintient. La force de l'habitude. Elle peut tenir longtemps. Plus que lui, c'est certain. Elle sent que chaque fibre de son corps crie de joie. Elle est faite pour ça. Pour donner la douleur. Pour faire souffrir. Pour voir cette haine dans les yeux qu'elle regarde. Une haine, surpassée par la peine. Car il ne reste que ça. La fierté, elle la détruit. La résistance, de même. Ainsi que le courage. Après son passage, il ne reste rien. Le corps n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, si elle le laisse en vie. Elle ne le fait que rarement. Elle aime aussi tuer. Elle aime aussi laisser un corps amorphe derrière elle. Sentir sa puissance. Sentir que d'un mouvement elle peut enlever la vie. Sentir qu'elle est plus forte que tous. Qu'elle peut, en prononçant quelques mots, mettre fin à leurs jours. Sentir sa toute-puissance.

Elle voit la flamme de rébellion disparaître au fur et à mesure que les Doloris s'enchaînent et que la nuit passe. Elle a encore gagné.

« Il est bientôt l'heure. » Intervint une silhouette, quelques minutes avant l'aube.

Elle esquisse de nouveau son fameux sourire glacial. Dommage. Tous les bons moments ont une fin. Elle s'approche du mourant, défaisant son sortilège de paralysie. Dès qu'il n'est plus tenu par la magie, il s'écroule. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû trahir le Maître. »

Elle le voit chercher à reprendre son souffle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et le mord durement, jusqu'au sang. Elle se relève, la bouche rouge. Elle fait demi-tour et s'avance vers la silhouette.

« Bien amusée ? » Demande l'homme.

Pour tout réponse, elle se retourne et pointe sa baguette vers le presque-mort. Elle murmure quelques mots et ses veines s'ouvrent toutes. D'ici quelques minutes, le soleil se lèverait sur la ville de Londres. Dans une ruelle, on retrouverait le corps d'un homme, atrocement mutilé.

Un nouveau rire sadique lui échappe. Elle s'est faite instrument de vengeance, elle a à nouveau montré son vrai visage.

«Joli spectacle, Bellatrix. »

o0O0o

_N'est-il pas ? Joli spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bon, cette nuit si vous faites des cauchemars, c'est la faute à Tata Bella ! -Et accessoirement moi vu que c'est moi qui fait faire ça à Tata Bella... Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Sinon les gens viendront plus lire par peur des répercussions que ça aura sur eux dans leurs rêves !-_

_Enfin, avec l'espoir que je ne vous ai pas dégoutés ( en même temps, vous avez dû en voir d'autres des malades sur ce site ? Non... Ben je suis la seule folle... J'y crois pas ! Y en a tout pleins de fous, c'est juste qu'ils s'assument pas !) je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Après tout, vous savez bien que je suis pas objective moi ! Et accessoirement, j'aimerais savoir si quand je me met à écrire sur des persos autres que tout gentils tout beaux ça rend bien... Bon, je fais pas beaucoup de persos tout gentils tout beaux, mais ils sont pas des tueurs psychopathes cinglés non plus ! Je m'identifie à quelques persos, mais pas à ce point là ^^_

_Audace, qui voudrait bien savoir comment les lecteurs -moins crazy qu'elle- trouvent sa Tata Bella..._


	5. Le Père Noël s'ra enrhumé

_Disclaimer : Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans aucun risque que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient toujours et encore à JKR... et c'est particulièrement embêtant. Je voudrais bien les garder moi ces foutus personnages ! Enfin, c'est à elle. Mais comme pour les 4 Os précédent, l'histoire est à moi, je suis la seule à être assez folle pour l'imaginer.  
Donc je commence par féliciter ceux qui ont survécu jusqu'ici et tout lu sans avoir jamais envie de vomir ou risquer la crise cardiaque. Je viens de relire les 4 « chapitres » précédemment postés... Vous méritez des applaudissements. _

_Je m'étonne moi même. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous offre un petit nouvel OS qui peut prétendre sans conteste au niveau de folie des autres. Il peut être mis en relation avec le deuxième, « Les moldus étaient vraiment formidables » vu qu'une part de l'idée vient de là._

_Ce recueil recueille -Ouah, bonjour la philosophie Audace...- des histoires qui auront réussi à traumatiser mes deux bêta, plutôt résistantes pourtant. Je suis fière de moi. _

_Et si vous trouvez le titre étrange, sachez qu'il est parfaitement adéquat. Même si étrange. _

_Place à la lecture._

o0O0o

_**Le père Noël s'ra enrhumé...**_

o0O0o

Severus avait décidé que même si Dumbledore était quelqu'un de respectable, il était avant tout et surtout un vrai chieur. Un véritable enquiquineur qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de l'enfermer dans une salle de classe avec Sibylle Trelawney -qui, elle, semblait plus que ravie d'être là- et de lui promettre d'y rester jusqu'à avoir daigné adresser la parole à _la folle_. Gentiment en plus ! Parler gentiment ! Comme si lui, Severus Rogue, terreur des élèves de Poudlard et persécuteur en chef des Gryffondors, allait parler gentiment à quelqu'un !

Qui plus est Sibylle Trelawney. Par Salazar, cette femme était une vraie plaie ! Le pire de tout était sans aucun doute sa tenue vestimentaire. Sans cesse vêtue de voiles et de breloques qui faisaient un bruit insupportable. À moins que ça ne soit fait exprès, dans le but de faire oublier sa voix qui piaillait en continu. Exactement comme à cet instant. Severus s'exhorta au calme. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son poste s'il commettait un meurtre sur un autre professeur. Et mine de rien, il aimait les embêter ces Gryffondors !

L'homme foudroya du regard son homologue quand il la vit se mettre à virevolter dans la pièce. Ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être vêtue comme une mendiante et d'avoir une voix de crécelle, il fallait en plus qu'elle lui montre ses talents de danseuse de pacotille ? S'il avait fallu qu'il lui adresse la parole, ça aurait été uniquement pour lui demander comment elle osait porter de telles horreurs en guise de vêtements et comment elle osait sortir habillée comme ça. Elle était d'un ridicule ! À tous les coups, elle lui aurait sûrement répondu que le port de voiles permettait de voir plus facilement à travers les "voiles impénétrables de l'avenir". Le beau jeu de mot. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui parlait pas, il n'allait quand même pas écouter de telles inepties ?

Il vit avec espoir un elfe de maison apparaître devant lui. Il était même prêt à remercier Godric Gryffondor si cette bestiole lui disait qu'il pouvait sortir.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim. Il a fait préparer un repas pour votre tête-à-tête romantique. » Dit la créature en s'inclinant. Elle fit ensuite apparaître un plateau de nourriture sur une table, puis disparu.

Severus resta le regard crispé sur l'endroit d'où était partie l'elfe. « Tête-à-tête romantique » ? Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Vraiment. Et cette fichue Sibylle Trelawney et son troisième œil, ajouta-t-il en la voyant s'extasier sur le thé que le vieux fou leur avait fait amener. Tant pis pour le plaisir d'embêter les têtes à claques de Gryffondors ou la peine à purger à Azkaban, il était _sûr _que rien ne pourrait être pire qu'une journée enfermé avec _la folle_. Si Dumbledore voulait la caser avec quelqu'un, que ce soit lui-même. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Que ça ne retombe pas sur ce pauvre Severus. Il avait fait du mal et méritait d'être puni, certes, mais c'était beaucoup trop. Qu'on lui donne une corde ou un bâillon. Tout, tant qu'elle se taisait.

Soudainement, son vœu fut exaucé. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa collègue, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle avait fait une crise cardiaque subite. Non, elle était juste en train de savourer son thé. Dumbledore voulait sa mort. Qui disait thé, disait feuilles de thé. Le passe-temps préféré de _la folle_. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir supporter ses bavardages sur son futur décrit par des feuilles de plantes qui venaient de l'autre bout du monde ? Parce que là, il tuait _la folle_ à coup de Doloris. Qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

Severus aperçu une potion violette. S'approchant enfin du plateau, il vit un mot du vieux fou posé dessus. Mot auquel la folle n'avait pas fait attention, trop occupée à déguster son merveilleux thé.

_« Mon cher Severus (je me doute bien que Sibylle aurait déjà bu mon thé quand vous ouvrirez cette lettre, que voulez-vous, elle ne sait résister à l'attrait d'un bon thé indien...)_

_Sur ce plateau quelques victuailles pour tenir toute la journée en compagnie de notre délicieuse professeur de Divination. Ne soyez donc pas timide envers elle, je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie de vous apprendre que le Sinistros plane sur vous !_

_Profitez bien de votre tête-à-tête en amoureux et n'abusez pas des bonnes choses !_

_Votre ami dévoué et prêt à tout pour la paix dans les ménages,_

_Albus __Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »_

Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Déjà c'était quoi ce sous-entendu salace ? « N'abusez pas des bonnes chose » Il n'était pas un peu âgé pour penser à ce genre de chose le vieux fou ? Et la paix dans les ménages... Il pouvait toujours rêver. Severus empocha la lettre, reniflant un grand coup. En plus de ça, Dumbledore mettait du parfum floral sur ses parchemins. De mieux en mieux. Il examina la fiole qui avait retenu son attention, la senti et, une fois sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été trafiquée, la bu en partie.

Une potion de sommeil sans rêve. N'en ayant bu qu'une partie, il savait que l'effet ne serait pas optimal. Au moins serait-il assez shooté pour ne plus entendre le caquetage de l'autre indésirable.

o0O0o

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où il entendit de nouveau distinctement les sons que faisait l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait parler sans interruption depuis... Quatre heures qu'ils étaient enfermés. Quatre heures qu'elle avait passées à parler, parler et parler. Même en buvant son thé elle réussissait à parler ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu la potion, sans cela il n'y aurait déjà plus de professeur de cette matière inutile à Poudlard.

Il porta le goulot de la potion à ses lèvres et s'étonna de ne rien boire. Regardant la fiole, il constata qu'il l'avait finie ! En moins de quelques heures, il avait totalement épuisé une fiole complète de potion qu'il voulait économiser ! Preuve que cette _folle_ lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réellement considérer l'option baguette-contre-la-tempe/Avada (Il comprenait de nouveau le blabla continuel de sa colocataire forcée, c'était une raison suffisante pour considérer sérieusement cette possibilité, surtout quand elle était en plein discours sur les mondes physiques, psychiques et la rareté du don de double vue) un plateau apparu de nouveau.

Une exclamation de ravissement échappa à _la folle_, qui interrompit son monologue et récupéra sa tasse avec uen joie non dissimulée. Sa réaction tira une grimace désespérée au professeur de potion, mais lui même ne se fit pas attendre pour prendre sa fiole de potion et en boire une grande partie. Il n'allait pas supporter très longtemps cette situation et il espérait fortement qu'une fiole réapparaitrait à chaque fois qu'il en finirait une.

Il attendit de sentir les effets de la potion, mais là où il aurait dû commencer à somnoler, il restait en pleine forme et continuait à entendre l'insupportable Miss Bavardage. Il commença à s'inquiéter à propos de ce qu'avait manigancé le vieux fou. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait avalé la potion sans en vérifier le contenu. D'un geste brusque, il monta la fiole à son nez, risquant au passage de se le casser tant il était énervé : Il. Ne. Voulait. Plus. L'entendre ! Reniflant avec concentration, il senti une odeur étrange s'échapper du liquide. Horrifié, il arracha fébrilement un bout de tissu de sa robe et le jeta dans la fiole.

Priant Salazar, il attendit quelques secondes en espérant de tout son cœur s'être trompé. Prière qui s'avéra vaine à l'entente de l'exclamation de surprise de_ la folle_, qui était désormais tournée vers lui et le dévorait des yeux. Il garda les yeux levés. Il ne devait pas regarder sa robe. Il ne devait pas regarder le résultat de son expérience.

« Severus ! Par Merlin, que vous êtes mignon en rose ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Severus baissa immédiatement les yeux. Rose. Sa robe était rose. Rose vif. Rose Barbie. Rose. Dumbledore avait osé lui faire boire une potion qui colorait les vêtements de son porteur. Il l'avait choisi rose. Rose. Il releva la tête et fusilla Trelawney du regard. Elle continuait à babiller sur son "adorabilité". Il était habillé en rose ! Il n'était pas adorable, il était rose ! Il jeta un œil dédaigneux au morceau de tissu qui flottait dans la fiole. Lui aussi était rose. Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Encore une fois, l'enquiquineur en chef avait manipulé son monde. Maintenant, il était obligé de rester avec Trelawney, même si la porte s'ouvrait, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée et qu'il ne risque de croiser personne dans les couloirs. Si on le voyait habillé comme ça, c'était tout son pouvoir sur les Gryffondor qui s'écroulait. Et aucun regard avadakedavarisant n'empêcherait ces fichues têtes toujours joyeuses et pleines d'espoirs idiots de se moquer de lui.

Il stoppa court à ses réflexions quand il n'entendit plus rien. Le silence. Un silence reposant et merveilleux. Un silence qui ne devait pas possiblement avoir lieu puisqu'il était enfermé avec Sibylle Trelawney. Il releva rapidement la tête pour la regarder et savoir ce qui arrivait. Il la trouva immobile, les yeux braqués derrière lui. Alors il comprit. La porte s'était ouverte. À tous les coups, des fouineurs de Gryffons se trouvaient derrière et l'avaient reconnu.

Il se retourna brusquement, les menaces à la bouche, prêt à enlever des kilos de points au sablier rouge et or et à effrayer les élèves de la maison de Minerva. Rose peut être, mais jamais il ne cesserait d'être effrayant !

À sa grande surprise, la porte était toujours close et rien n'avait changé. Il regarda de nouveau son homologue, cherchant pourquoi elle était soudainement aussi vivable. Il se jeta sur sa tasse de thé. Dumbledore avait aussi dû lui faire boire quelque chose ! Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, mais ça ne pouvait être que nocif pour lui. À peine avait-il commencé à examiner la tasse qu'elle se remit en mouvement.

Ce ne fut pas grand chose au début, elle logea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et sourit doucement. Ce calme inquiéta l'homme encore plus que si elle s'était mise à crier ou avait voulu se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. À vrai dire, si elle avait voulu se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie, il aurait plutôt été du genre à l'encourager et à proposer de la pousser si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouche. Il comprit que le pire des maux allait s'abattre sur lui. Elle se mit doucement à fredonner l'air d'une chanson que Severus reconnu immédiatement. _Le Père Noël est __enrhumé_. Sa mère lui chantait quand il était un enfant et que Noël approchait. Il aimait ça. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant, que Trelawney n'était pas sa mère et que Noël n'était pas avant huit mois. Et la folle se mit à danser, gesticulant un peu partout en continuant de fredonner de plus en plus fort alors que ses voiles tournoyaient autour d'elle.

Puis vint le coup de grâce. Elle chanta.

_Le père Noël s'ra enrhumé  
Je l'ai vu dans mes feuilles de thé_

_Le Père Noël s'ra enrhumé  
Mon Troisième Œil sait qu'il devra éternuer_

_Atchoum ! Atchoum ! Pauvre Père Noël !  
Atchoum ! Atchoum ! Le Sinistros va l'fatiguer !_

_Le Père Noël s'ra enroué  
Il a fait infuser toutes mes feuilles de thé_

_Le Père Noël s'ra enroué_

_Les boules de cristal montrent qu'il va y passer_

_Huhum ! Huhum ! Pauvre Père Noël !  
Huhum ! Huhum ! La Divination c'est la plus belle !_

_Le Père Noël s'ra endormi  
Le Destin dit qu'il n'sortira pas après minuit_

_Le Père Noël s'ra endormi  
L'Avenir le laissera au fond de son lit_

_Chchut ! Chchut ! Tu dormiras Papa Noël !  
Chchut ! Chchut ! Avec les Sphères, là-haut dans le ciel. _

_Cet'année le Père Noël passera pas_

_C'est ce que mon Troisième Œil nous chanta !_

Severus regarda Sibylle d'un air atterré. Dumbledore voulait sa mort. Dumbledore voulait sa mort. Ou au moins sa santé mentale. Robe rose ou pas, il devait sortir de là au plus vite. Il ne supporterait pas la folle beaucoup plus longtemps. S'il ne sortait pas, il piquait l'un des voiles de Trelawney et l'étranglerait avec.

Il devait d'ailleurs avoir parlé à voix haute -contrecoup du choc- car elle s'arrêta de danser -mais malheureusement pas de chanter en boucle son remix- et enleva doucement l'un de ses voiles pour s'approcher de lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

Lorsqu'elle passa langoureusement le voile autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle, Severus cru qu'il hallucinait. Lorsqu'elle murmura d'un ton sensuel ses paroles de la chanson, Severus ne les trouva plus aussi étranges. Lorsqu'elle se tu enfin, Severus ne le regretta nullement, car elle le fit pour l'embrasser. Et quand elle s'écarta, Severus n'eut que faire de la porte qui s'était ouverte, ni du Dumbledore ravi d'avoir atteint son but. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle ne recommence pas à chanter ou à parler. Tant qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser et de lui enlever -de cette façon si érotique qu'elle avait de le faire- l'horreur rose qu'il portait.

o0O0o

…_. Yerk. Bonjour l'image mentale que j'ai en tête en me relisant. C'est Yerk. Mais j'adore tout simplement la chanson. J'ai pris une comptine de Noël sur internet « Le Père Noël est enrhumé » et j'ai traficoté les paroles à ma sauce. Et voyez le résultat... Yerk. Je suis folle. Enfin, c'est pas nouveau... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dégouté... Enfin, pas plus qu'auparavant ^^_

_Audace, qui se fait peur des fois. Comment elle peut imaginer des trucs aussi tordus ?_


	6. Prise de pouvoir gourmande

_Disclaimer : Euh... Vu ce que je fais de ces personnages, je sais plus trop si je peux dire qu'ils appartiennent à JKR. Techniquement, oui, mais vu ce qu'ils deviennent... J'ai limite qu'à changer les noms et c'est plus du Harry Potter, tellement on en est loin._

_Enfin, l'autre jour je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas écrit une petite « Folie » et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait remédier à ça. Ça a pas été super difficile, les idées étranges me viennent facilement... Enfin, voilà donc pour vous du grand n'importe quoi, pour ne pas changer. C'est moins horrible que d'habitude, ni sang, ni visions d'horreur (quoique, ça se discute ça..), mais juste un personnage ambitieux qu'a de drôles d'idées pour arriver à ses fins. En espérant que ça plaira, pas de risque de crise cardiaque cette fois, juste des envies de m'enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique ! xD_

_**Prise de pouvoir gourmande**_

Délicatement, l'homme mélangea les blancs en neige au chocolat, puis remua doucement, avec sa spatule, le mélange qui dégageait déjà une odeur attirante. Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa minuterie, il se rendit compte que sa première fournée de fondants au chocolat allait être cuite. Délaissant un moment ses blancs d'œuf, il sortit ses moules à fondants du four et commença à les emballer délicatement pour qu'ils puissent être transportés.

D'un ton autoritaire, il appela l'un de ses employés qui arriva à toute vitesse.

« Oui, Chef, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« Continuez à tenir la boutique, Evan, et demandez à Rastaban de finir mes fondants pour moi, de les mettre au four puis de battre de nouveau des blancs. Faites venir Rodolphus avec la voiture. » Ordonna-t-il en ramassant les miettes de chocolat qui étaient tombées sur son plan de travail « N'oubliez pas d'accueillir convenablement les clients, souriez, par Merlin, souriez ! On dirait que vous venez de voir un Détraqueur, ça fait fuir ma clientèle. »

« Bien, Chef, je ferai des efforts. »

« Vous ne ferez pas d'effort, Rosier, vous réussirez. Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend... »Termina-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Tournant sur lui même, il quitta alors la cuisine dans un tourbillon de robes très certainement copié sur le maître en la matière, Severus Rogue, le tout sans daigner accorder un seul regard au pauvre Evan Rosier qui se tordait les mains sous la menace. Oh oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait... Pour l'éviter, il sourirait. Même si ça cassait toute son expression terrifiante.

Le Chef sortit de sa boutique, monta dans la voiture puis s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en vérifiant avec douceur si ses fondants au chocolat étaient bien placés et ne risquaient pas d'être abîmés.

« Allons-y Rodolphus, direction l'orphelinat. »

Dans un mouvement souple, la voiture se mit en marche, guidée par le chauffeur expérimenté. Cela faisait des années que Rodolphus faisait voyager le Chef à travers le monde. Depuis l'installation de sa boutique à Londres, il ne servait qu'à quelques voyages vers les orphelinats ou associations caritatives et s'ennuyait ferme dans la capitale pluvieuse. Malgré cela, il taisait son ennui car il servait fidèlement son Chef et sa noble cause, mais aussi car la femme qu'il aimait habitait l'orphelinat principal.

Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent devant un vaste manoir entouré d'un immense parc. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui conduisait vers le perron et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Chef en entendant les rires joyeux des enfants qui vivaient là. La voiture s'arrêta et Rodolphus en sortit pour ouvrir la portière de l'homme, qui apparut alors, portant plusieurs sacs remplis de gâteaux.

D'un geste, il signifia à Rodolphus qu'il pouvait aller ranger la voiture avant de rejoindre sa dulcinée, la directrice de l'établissement. Il rentra dans son Manoir, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, et observa la décoration colorée, les aménagements qui y avaient été faits pour permettre à tous ces pauvres orphelins d'y trouver un refuge et un substitut de chez-soi.

« Chef ! Comme cela me fait plaisir de vous voir ici, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda une voix pleine de fraîcheur en le sortant de sa contemplation.

« Ah, Bellatrix ! Je vais très bien, merci. J'apporte quelques douceurs à nos pensionnaires. » Dit-il en désignant ses sacs « Mais je saurai retrouver seul le chemin, allez donc rejoindre Rodolphus, il était ravi de venir vous voir, même s'il ne le montre pas. »

Alors que la brune partait gaiement vers le garage, le Chef emprunta d'un pas sûr l'un des couloirs, se dirigeant sans aucun doute vers les enfants qui jouaient là puisque le tapage qu'il entendait s'intensifiait.

Débouchant sur une immense terrasse, il fut percuté par un poids lourd et tomba au sol, éparpillant ses sacs autour de lui.

« Alex ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ça ! » Gronda-t-il en direction du petit garçon tout penaud qui se relevait.

D'un geste brusque, il se remit debout et ramassa ses affaires, vérifiant que les fondants étaient toujours bien emballés et que le choc qu'ils avaient vécu ne les avait pas meurtris.

« Pardon, Monsieur Tom... »

« Ce n'est rien, Alex. » Soupira-t-il en regardant le plus jeune « Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça peut être dangereux. »

« Je ne le ferai plus ! » Promit solennellement le garçon.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois que tu m'es tombé dessus. » Remarqua l'adulte avec un air sarcastique.

Alex rougit fortement puis se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avec gêne, regardant le sol.

« Quoi, encore, Alex ? » Dit le Chef.

« Ben... Euh... Vous savez, Monsieur Tom... Aujourd'hui... »

« Oui, Alex ? » Fit l'homme en haussant un sourcil, faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'enfant.

« Ben... C'est.. Vous savez... » Alex releva la tête et planta ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de l'adulte « C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus... » Dit négligemment son interlocuteur.

Un air triste apparut sur le visage de l'enfant, qui fit alors demi-tour en traînant dans pieds.

« Eh, Alex. » L'interpela l'homme quelques secondes après « Joyeux neuf ans ! » Sourit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda le plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Fais attention à ce que Bella ne le voit pas, elle ne veut pas que je fasse de favoritisme parmi vous. » Murmura-t-il sur un ton de conspiration.

« Promis ! » Jura l'enfant en déchirant le papier.

L'homme laissa l'enfant éperdu de reconnaissance jouer avec son nouveau cadeau et se dirigea vers la foule de gamins qui gambadaient joyeusement dans l'herbe, profitant de la température printanière pour jouer en extérieur.

Il s'approcha d'Alecto et Narcissa, les autres dames aux commandes de l'orphelinat, et les salua avec joie, tout en ouvrant ses sacs et en commençant à sortir ses pâtisseries. Lorsque quelques fondants apparurent sur la table du jardin, une nuée d'enfants fondit sur eux à grand renfort de cris et de remerciements.

Une fois la tornade passée et repartie, le Chef laissa ses employées pour rentrer dans le Manoir, apportant au passage un petit fondant rescapé au jeune Alex, encore en train de jouer de son côté. Il quitta la partie fastueuse, lumineuse et dédiée à cet orphelinat, pour rejoindre les sous-sol en passant par une porte dérobée.

Il entra dans un laboratoire sombre et s'adressa à ses acolytes les plus appréciés.

« Severus, Lucius. Qu'avons-nous de nouveau ? »

« Le Ministère est encore venu fouiner dans nos affaires, Chef, probablement un ordre de Dumbledore ou de Potter. » Répondit le moins âgé des deux.

« Et qu'ont-ils trouvé ? »

« Rien, bien sûr, Chef ! » Répondit avec arrogance le blond.

« Évidement... Et heureusement pour vous. Faites en sorte que je sois débarrassé de ces importuns. Severus, où en est notre ingrédient miracle ? »

« Je continue à en préparer, Chef, mais vous savez qu'il faut le leur faire manger petit à petit afin que les résultats soient optimaux. »

« Bien sûr Severus. Continuez, ils sont de plus en plus dépendants... »

Un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, l'homme salua intérieurement son ingéniosité.

« Continuez ainsi tous les deux, notre heure viendra. N'oubliez pas de surveiller Bella et Alecto, afin d'éviter tout débordement... Aucun de ces gosses ne doit s'échapper ou quoique ce soit du même genre. »

Tournant les talons, il quitta la pièce et remonta vivement à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, Rodolphus arriva et lui ouvrit sa portière. Montant dans la voiture, il eut un rire de satisfaction. Son idée était tout simplement fabuleuse. Ouvrir cette pâtisserie en ville, passer pour un bienfaiteur qui accueillait de pauvres orphelins à qui il distribuait souvent des gourmandises... Le tout sans que personne ne sache ce que Severus glissait dans ces fameux desserts que les enfants dévoraient. Il était un génie. Ces gosses allaient devenir dépendants de lui, lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, et grâce à cela et à l'image qu'il donnait de lui même... Il deviendrait Lord Voldemort, le maître du monde !


	7. Les bonbons au citron d'Albus

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit une petite folie et une discut' (bon, plutôt un délire, je vous l'accorde) avec ARnoFool m'a insérer dans la tête celle idée-ci, dont je suis particulièrement fière. Cependant, l'idée de la particularité des bonbons lui revient entièrement, je ne possède qu'un esprit dérangé qui a prêté à Albus l'utilité de ses bonbons. Ah oui, et le reste (perso, monde, chanson atroce et tout ce qui va avec) n'est pas à moi mais à JKR. Et je ne fais aucune pub pour les marques citées mais si l'un des actionnaires principaux d'une des boites décide de me payer pour la pub que je fais, je serais ravie._

_Alors, petite explication qui s'impose ; ceci est un os-lien. Eh oui, de tous ces Os séparés voilà que celui-ci vient faire le lien entre quatre des six ! Les deux autres n'ont rien de rien à voir, mais bon... Je vous conseillerais d'abord d'aller relire les Os précédents, histoire de garder en tête toutes les conneries que j'ai pu écrire._

_Encore une fois, je me dois d'avertir les âmes sensibles qu'il faut s'abstenir de lecture, mais je doute qu'elles aient survécu jusqu'au septième chapitre de ce qui peut sortir de pire de mon cerveau. Pour m'excuser de mes folies, je dirais que ceci a été écrit après une longue semaines de bacs blancs, je crois qu'on peut me pardonner. Oh, et, au passage, il y a des scènes absolument horribles pour vos petits yeux innocents, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n'arriviez pas jusqu'au bout de cette histoire._

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire, puisque cet Os relie entre eux divers autres, croyez-vous que je devrais remettre dans l'ordre le recueil ou bien le laisser tel qu'il est – désordonné ?_

_Et un peu de musique dans vos vies : Crazy nights de KISS. Bonne lecture d'horreur à tous._

_**Les bonbons au citron d'Albus**_

« Vous prendrez bien un bonbon, tout de même ? » Fit Dumbledore avec un air signifiant clairement que la question était en réalité une obligation et que tout désistement ne serait pas accepté.

D'un geste de la main, la coupelle remplie de bonbons au citron se souleva du bureau et s'approcha dangereusement de Severus Rogue, lequel la regardait d'un air particulièrement réticent. Les yeux bleus du directeur se plissèrent et sa bouche forma un rictus menaçant qui convainquit, ou du moins vainquit, les réticences du professeur de potion qui prit du bout des doigts l'une des petites perles jaunes. Sans se faire prier, Minerva McGonagall suivit l'exemple du brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de refuser. Lorsqu'Albus voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. En l'occurrence, ce qu'il voulait était leur faire manger ses stupides bonbons au citron.

Après que tous deux aient enfourné leurs bonbons, Albus les congédia d'un mouvement de la main et laissa un sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres, abîmées par les années. Ouvrant un tiroir, il sortit un paquet de Fraises Tagada, qu'il posa sur son bureau puis attrapa sa baguette, la bougea un petit peu, et fit retentir dans la pièce _Un chaudron plein de passion_.

Alors que les premières notes de la célèbre chanson de la non moins célèbre Celestina s'élevait entre les murs, Albus se leva et attrapa son paquet de fraises rouges d'une main avant de, sous le regard outré des anciens directeurs coincés dans leurs tableaux, se mettre à dandiner au milieu de la pièce. Une moue lui échappa lorsqu'il songea qu'il serait difficile de faire danser Minerva avec lui sur cette chanson qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point. Puis un sourire un peu sadique s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enfournait une de ses fraises tagada, mimant un mouvement de déhanché plus fort que les autres. Minerva ne danserait peut être jamais avec lui sur Celestina Moldubec, mais au moins il se serait vengé ce soir. Il était plus que temps que sa vieille amie accepte d'assouvir ses fantasmes inavoués...

D'aucuns diront qu'Albus agissait de façon immorale. Après tout, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la manipulation, ce qu'il faisait, mais lui préférait se dire qu'il agissait pour le bien des autres. Certes, ce n'était pas totalement légal, mais bon... Parfois, il fallait bien sortir un peu des règles ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été, de son temps, l'élève le plus chahuteur de Poudlard. Bien heureusement pour sa réputation de directeur (pas tellement) sérieux, plus personne n'était là pour en témoigner.

Ah, il se rappelait encore du matin où il avait réussi à défaire l'enchantement des escaliers des dortoirs des filles et où il avait emmené tous ses camarades de maison avec lui pour tenter d'apercevoir un bout de jambe ou une fille sans robe de chambre... Certes, il se souvenait aussi des heures de nettoyage de trophées derrière, mais bon... Avoir vu Jeanna Desforgia en pyjama léger valait certainement de frotter pendant trois mois des trophées plus vieux que ses arrière-grands-parents. Dommage que le directeur de l'époque, un vieillard coincé trop à cheval sur le règlement, ait ensuite augmenté le sortilège des escaliers...

Ça le faisait penser qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le contrer après. Il faudrait qu'il glisse quelques mots sur cela à ce Serdaigle de cinquième année dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Il lui paraissait être la meilleure personne pour trouver de quelle façon contourner le sortilège. Bon, comme il était le directeur il faudrait aussi qu'il aille prévenir les jeunes filles de Serdaigle de poser quelques sorts amusants aux portes de leurs dortoirs, que les garçons ne s'en sortent pas sans rien... Mais étrangement, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'ingéniosité des Serdaigles.

Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans la pièce, Albus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil de directeur infiniment moelleux (lorsqu'il était entré en fonction, le fauteuil était dur, rigide et inconfortable ; le directeur était obligé de travailler, mais il avait rapidement changé le siège en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un espèce de nuage dans lequel on s'enfonçait et on ne souhaitait jamais sortir) et rangea son paquet entamé de Fraises Tagada. Son dentiste lui avait dit d'y aller mollo sur les sucreries, parce que ce n'était plus de son âge et qu'il devait éviter les caries. Alors Albus qui, comme tout le monde le sait, écoute religieusement les conseils qui lui sont donnés, avait décidé qu'il ne finirait pas ses paquets de bonbons d'un seul coup. Non, il en mangerait deux demis plutôt qu'un complet ! S'il avait été nommé directeur, c'était bien parce que son intelligence était telle qu'il avait une solution à tous les problèmes. C'est pour cela qu'il souriait joyeusement en sortant d'un autre tiroir un paquet de Nounours en Guimauve.

Enfin, ses dents n'étaient pas le sujet du jour ! Il était évident que Severus et Minerva n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il leur avait demandé de venir à son bureau, surtout que, il fallait l'avouer, son excuse était bidon et totalement folle – à son image donc –, mais lui était ravi d'avoir mené son plan à bien. Qu'ils aient cru en son idée ou non n'importait pas, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient partis avec un bonbon au citron dans la bouche.

Albus savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas toujours extrêmement bien, en terme de politiquement correct, mais il savait aussi que s'il le faisait c'était pour le bien des autres. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement en demandant à Winky d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle enverrait Dobby y aller et qu'en voyant le colis pour Harry il serait tenté de rendre service au brun, puis qu'il croiserait donc la route de Kreattur. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste envers les elfes de les avoir manipulé mais, au vu de l'air béat de Dobby et de sa demande pour pouvoir loger hors du château, n'avait-il pas bien fait ? Certes, il avait dû embaucher un autre elfe pour veiller sur puisque Kreattur était jaloux de l'intérêt de Dobby envers l'elfe alcoolique et qu'il faisait en sorte que tous deux passent le moins de temps possible entre eux, mais la chandelle en valait le jeu… Euh, non, ça devait plutôt être le jeu qui valait la chandelle ! Enfin, Albus ne voulait pas interférer dans leurs histoires de couple et s'était donc fait un plaisir d'embaucher un surveillant à Winky. (On croyait bien sûr tous Albus lorsqu'il pensait cela ce n'était absolument pas son genre de se mêler de la vie des gens !)

De la même façon, ce fameux jour peu avant Noël il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait enfermé Severus et Sybille, il savait bien ce qui allait se passer. Il avait d'ailleurs tout prévu et savait quels risques il encourait vis à vis de Severus, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Ce jour-là avait été une réussite et un échec en même temps. Le but d'Albus, les mettre ensembles, avait été atteint puisqu'ils avaient concrétisé leur relation, mais Severus, choqué au possible par ce qu'il avait osé faire – c'était la potion et Albus qui l'avaient fait agir ainsi, lui n'y était pour rien ! – s'était jeté un Oubliette.

Albus avait compris qu'une relation entre sa folle de prof de Divination et son sérieux professeur de Potions n'aurait pas cours, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça ! Un échec pareil n'allait certainement pas stopper sa fertile imagination et son cerveau qui, malgré les années passées, savait toujours aussi bien monter des plans divers pour parvenir à ses fins.

Alors, oui, nombreux seraient ceux qui parleraient de manipulation. Mais Albus, lui, y voyait plutôt un moyen de rendre les gens heureux. La plupart du temps, les gens s'opposaient à leur propre bonheur, alors lui faisait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les contenter malgré eux. Il avait été difficile de convaincre Irma Pince de venir à Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas que des élèves osent souiller de leurs mains sales les merveilleux livres que contenait la bibliothèque, mais il avait bien fini par la faire accepter. Depuis longtemps il savait qu'elle et Argus étaient fait pour être ensembles, alors le fait qu'il ait hypnotisé la femme pour qu'elle soit un peu plus docile et accepte de travailler dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Grande-Bretagne sorcière ne devait pas être pris en compte par rapport au bonheur que les deux concernés ressentaient en la présence de l'autre.

C'était très certainement de la manipulation. Mais le but étant louable, on ne pouvait en vouloir à Albus. Et puis, pour lui en vouloir il faudrait savoir qu'il était le responsable. Il s'arrangeait bien pour rester presque toujours caché. Ne sait-on jamais, même si son cerveau surdoué était capable de fomenter des plans incroyables, il se pouvait que tout cafouille et il ne voulait pas que ça lui retombe dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il avait dû monter une excuse bidon pour faire venir Severus et Minerva alors que son seul but était de les rendre tous les deux heureux en leur faisant avaler un bonbon au citron. Depuis des années Minerva désirait Severus et le maître potionniste méritait bien d'être aimé correctement. Alors Albus ne faisait que leur donner un petit coup de pouce. S'il offrait des bonbons comme cela, c'est pour qu'ils fassent l'amour pas la guerre. Et bien sûr, il avait lui-même confectionné les bonbons qu'il offrait, qui était donc juste très _légèrement_ aphrodisiaques.

OoO

Minerva marchait aux côtés de Severus, sans même se rendre compte une seconde qu'elle s'éloignait de ce fait de l'aile du château où se trouvaient ses appartements. À vrai dire, il dégageait une aura apaisante et elle en avait bien besoin, à ce moment-là. Le sourire d'Albus lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté lui filait froid dans le dos. Elle savait le directeur parfois un peu fou et capable de monter des plans tordus et avait peur que le dernier en date ne soit monté contre elle ou Severus. Ou les deux, Albus était capable de tout.

Elle laissa fondre le bonbon sous sa langue, appréciant la saveur du citron, en songeant que la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait venir ne tenait pas debout. Il voulait les réunir, c'était évident. Et pour autre chose qu'une imitation ridicule de ces pubs moldues toutes aussi ridicules. Quoi qu'elle imagine très bien Albus en icône blonde pour shampoings. Il voulait qu'elle se retrouve avec Severus, mais dans quel but ? À quoi pouvait-il bien tenir ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Albus avait tenu à ce qu'ils avalent leurs bonbons, et à rien d'autres. La saveur du citron commençait à disparaître dans sa bouche, alors que le bonbon, désormais totalement fondu, faisait apparaître en elle une drôle de sensation. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle ouvrit la première classe à côté de laquelle ils passèrent et tira Severus dedans, la refermant brusquement.

Elle croisa le regard paniqué du brun, parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, et se rendit compte que sa main commençait malgré elle à remonter le long du bras qu'elle avait agrippé un peu plus tôt. Elle tenta vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son corps sans y réussir et vit dans les yeux noirs face à elle que Severus était dans le même état. Il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait, et c'était uniquement la faute des satanés bonbons d'Albus.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de formuler une seule pensée de plus, les lèvres de Severus s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, possessives et pourtant étrangement douces, et ses bras virent se placer sur les épaules du brun, dont elle sentit les mains s'attacher à ses hanches. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent et qu'elle reprit son souffle. Son cœur battait à la chamade et le gémissement de Severus lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse la fit frissonner d'expectative.

« Minnie, Minnie, ma douce, ma tendre, ma petite chatte à lunette... »

Ses lèvres formèrent un « o » parfait en entendant ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Severus et un pincement se fit sentir dans sa poitrine en songeant qu'il ne disait cela qu'à cause des maudits bonbons d'Albus. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui susurre ces mots de lui-même, d'une voix tendre, au creux de l'oreille...

Les yeux de Severus semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les siens, comme s'il se retenait de se laisser diriger par la fichue friandise d'Albus, et elle esquissa un doux sourire malgré elle tandis que ses mains remontaient attraper la nuque du potionniste. Alors qu'un gémissement rauque s'élevait de la gorge de l'homme face à elle, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et les paroles qui en sortirent n'étaient certainement pas décidées par le bonbon dont elle était sous l'emprise...

« Oh Sevie, Sevie, mon amour, mon doux vilain, allez-y je vous en prie.. »

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, Severus fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres et ses mains vinrent défaire le chignon toujours impeccable de la professeur, qui ne put même pas s'en plaindre tant la sensation des mains du brun dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, le long de ses côtes, glissant sur ses hanches et passant sous sa robe était grisante...

Tout à leurs occupations, aucun des deux ne vit que la porte était restée entrouverte. Ils ne virent pas non plus une tête animale passer par l'entrebâillement et s'enfuir en courant, comme dégoûtée à vie par une vision digne d'un film d'horreur qui la hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

OoO


	8. Plus jamais un western

_Hello à tous. Voilà donc une petite folie supplémentaire, un peu banale, mais dont l'idée m'était venue en plein partiel et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien écrire ça rapidement._

_J'espère que vous aimerez tous, et vous propose __Can't Take My Eyes Off You__ comme accompagnement musical. Personnellement, j'écoute la version originale de Frankie Valli, mais vous pouvez lui préférer une reprise à votre guise._

* * *

_**Plus jamais un western**_

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Un truc normal, sans prétention. Quelque chose qui avait commencé un jour, sans qu'ils ne s'en souviennent vraiment, probablement par curiosité, et qui était devenu récurrent. Quelque chose qu'ils faisaient sans même plus se poser de questions – par habitude. Et puis un beau jour, Harry s'était mis à regretter amèrement. Et Ginny avait ri, se moquant de sa capacité à s'attirer des problèmes. Et elle les avait laissés se débrouiller seuls. Et Harry avait regretté très sincèrement.

L'intérêt de Hagrid pour les objets moldus était né avec la moto de Sirius. Il l'avait gardée et utilisée alors que le Maraudeur était enfermé, et avait été profondément enchanté par elle. Elle avait du panache. Elle crachotait avec fougue en l'emportant vers les cieux. Elle l'emmenait partout, comme un compagnon de voyage dont on ne se lasse pas. Elle l'escortait lorsqu'il sortait survoler le monde.

Certes, Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour découvrir d'autres objets moldus, mais il avait gardé à l'esprit que ceux-ci pouvaient s'avérer plus qu'intéressant, surtout une fois magiquement modifiés, et avait entretenu quelques conversations avec Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Et puis un beau jour, Harry et Ginny avaient emménagé ensemble. Dans une petite maison bien à eux, loin des regards culpabilisateurs de Molly lorsqu'ils sortaient de la même chambre le matin, ils s'étaient construit un chez eux, le _home sweet home_ de leurs rêves. Leur place, leur maison, leur petit paradis personnel. Et dans ce lieu bien à eux, ils avaient introduit les technologies moldues. Electricité. Téléphones. Télévisions.

Lors de leur pendaison de crémaillère, ils avaient dû expliquer de nombreuses fois à leurs curieux amis l'utilité des différents objets.

Et Hagrid avait été fasciné par la télévision. Par ces images mouvantes sur un écran, par ces personnages vivants dans ce petit objet, par les histoires qui s'y déroulaient.

* * *

Lorsque Hagrid revint chez eux, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser quelques regards en coin vers la télévision. Son intérêt avait été éveillé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour s'en rendre compte et, comme habitué aux questions des sorciers, il lui avait rapidement expliqué quelques petits trucs sur l'appareil, avant de lancer un film.

Depuis, à chaque fois que le demi-géant venait les voir, Harry trouvait un film à faire regarder à Hagrid. Et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, le brun fit découvrir à son ami les westerns.

* * *

Les yeux de Hagrid brillaient lorsque le générique défila.

« J'ai trouvé, Harry, j'ai trouvé ! » S'écria le demi-géant, sautillant d'excitation sur le sofa.

Le brun bénit silencieusement la magie de rendre les objets si solide, se demandant si un canapé moldu aurait survécu à l'enthousiasme de son ami.

« Euh… Trouvé quoi, Hagrid ? »

« Ma surprise pour Olympe ! Son anniversaire est le mois prochain et j'ai prévu de la demander en mariage, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment me mettre en scène pour elle. Je voulais quelque chose d'à la fois grandiose et romantique, qui soit parfait pour elle. Grâce à ton film, j'ai trouvé ! » Hagrid se leva et attrapa Harry dans ses bras, le serrant de toute ses forces « Milles fois merci Harry ! Tu vas m'aider à tout mettre en place, hein Harry ? »

Harry grimaça lorsque son ami le relâcha – il n'avait pas perdu de sa force avec les années, malheureusement – et ne sut que balbutier un « euh… oui, bien sûr » face au regard surexcité d'Hagrid. Tout joyeux, le professeur le remercia une fois de plus d'une immense claque dans le dos et entreprit de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers son plan.

* * *

Le brun poussa un soupir de déception quand la rousse se mit à rire de lui.

« Mais euh ! J't'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu te moques de moi. Tu pourrais m'aider. Ou dire à Hagrid que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Lui dire comment une femme voudrait être demandée en mariage, lui dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de… »

« Harry, » le coupa Ginny « je trouve au contraire que l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise. Ce n'est certes pas extrêmement romantique, mais ça vient du cœur. Ça va lui demander beaucoup de travail, de réflexion, et c'est plus qu'original. Je pense que Madame Maxime saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir de ça. Hagrid mérite d'être heureux, et je pense que c'est un minimum que d'aider un ami à faire sa demande en mariage. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en un bruit sonore, se demandant pourquoi, il fallait qu'il réussisse toujours à se trouver dans des situations improbables.

* * *

Des plans plein la tête, Hagrid mena Harry à la plus grande pâtisserie magique parisienne. En bonne française, Olympe raffolait des pâtisseries et Hagrid lui avait donc demandé exactement ce qu'elle désirait comme gâteau.

La fête se déroulant à Beauxbâtons, dont elle était toujours directrice, la pièce serait donc un gâteau énorme de plusieurs étages, alliant différentes nuances de fruits rouges et une ganache au chocolat noir très légère.

Il fallut du temps à Hagrid et Harry pour convaincre le pâtissier d'accepter leur demande, et encore plus pour réfléchir à comment la mettre en œuvre. Finalement, l'homme prouva sa compétence en imaginant pour eux un véritable chef-d'œuvre, plus fou encore que dans les rêves du demi-géant.

La pâtisserie serait donc. Et en sortant de la boutique, le sourire de Hagrid était tel qu'Harry se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de filer un coup de main.

* * *

Mais lorsque le jour J arriva, il revint vite sur ses pensées. Hagrid était intenable. Il faisait les cent pas de tous les côtés, s'inquiétant pour les plus petits détails, auxquels personne ne porterait attention, comme les plus gros, pour lesquels tout était prévu et parfaitement millimétré à l'avance.

Et c'était donc Harry qui avait été réveillé à sept heures du matin, un samedi, alors que la fête ne devait pas commencer avant quatorze heures. Et c'était donc à Harry que revenait la lourde tâche de calmer chaque inquiétude de son ami, le tout sans l'assommer pour avoir la paix durant au moins les trois heures à suivre.

« Et les tableaux ? Tu crois que les tableaux sont au point ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas vérifié avec eux s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui et… »

« Hagrid, toute l'école ne parle quasiment que de l'anniversaire de Madame Maxime, les tableaux en ont forcément entendu parler. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Ouais, ok. Pas de soucis avec les tableaux alors. Les tableaux sont ok. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se… Oh ! Et les chevaux ? Et si les carrosses qui doivent amener les invités ont des problèmes ? S'ils… »

« Ce sont des carrosses magiques, Hagrid, ils n'auront pas de problème. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Et le pâtissier ? Je sais qu'il est le meilleur, mais et si... »

« Il est le meilleur. Il va vous faire le plus merveilleux des gâteaux d'anniversaire et vous allez faire à Olympe la plus originale des demandes en mariage. Et même qu'elle dira oui. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Oh ! Et si elle disait non ? Je veux dire, si ça ne lui plaisait pas et que… »

« Elle va adorer, Hagrid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va adorer. Elle dira oui et tout va bien se passer. Vous allez vous marier, adopter un ou deux animaux de compagnie bien dangereux et tout se passera bien. »

« Ouais, ok. Tout se passera bien. »

Harry soupira en regardant son ami aller de droite à gauche, nerveux comme jamais, et marmonna qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça lui, avant de demander Ginny en mariage – en fait, si, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais parce que l'état de Hagrid était presque effrayant et que lui n'avait pas été effrayant. Et ce n'était pas la peine d'aller demander à Ron comment ça s'était vraiment passé.

* * *

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ginny alors que la soirée avançait vers son grand moment. Tout Beauxbâtons était massé dans cette salle, avec aussi divers invités venus célébrer les soixante-dix ans de la directrice de l'Académie.

Madame Maxime, elle, regardait dans tous les sens et sondait la foule de sa hauteur, se voulant discrète en recherchant Hagrid. Ce dernier avait justement disparu un peu plus tôt, pour aller finir de préparer sa surprise.

Le gâteau gigantesque arriva finalement. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau à étage de presque deux mètres de hauteur, et les yeux de tous s'émerveillèrent devant la merveille gourmande que cela était. Le pâtissier, présent dans la pièce, était fier comme un coq.

A nouveau, Olympe parcouru la pièce à la recherche de son ami, contrarié qu'il soit absent. Avec une moue vaincue, constatant qu'il n'était pas là, elle saisit finalement le couteau qui lui était présenté et se tourna vers le gâteau, prête à découper la première part.

Le gâteau se mit alors à bouger et la grande femme recula, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres en se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait que faire le lien avec l'absence de Hagrid, sans savoir ce que son ami avait à faire là-dedans.

C'est alors que le dessus du gâteau sauta, et que l'on vit le demi-géant en émerger, bras en l'air, tout joyeux et criant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » plus que jovial. Avant même que la salle ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, il s'agenouilla, toujours dans le gâteau, sortit une bague de fiançailles et fit sa demande à Olympe Maxime.

Dans un coin de la salle, Ginny essaya dans bien que mal de faire cesser le rire de son mari, qui était entrecoupé de « plus jamais de western, plus jamais ».

* * *

_Petite note indicative :_

_Hagrid étant né en 1928, et n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement âgé non plus, j'en ai déduis que les demi-géants avait peut-être, du fait de leurs gènes géants, une espérance de vie plus longue et vieillissaient donc moins vite. Situant cette histoire quelques années après la fin de la guerre, et supposant que Madame Maxime est née un peu après Hagrid, j'ai tapé sur un chiffre rond comme soixante-dix ans, ce qui expliquerait une grande fiesta. Je pense que ça colle plus ou moins. On a pas de date pour elle, donc j'ai décidé ainsi._

_N'ayant pas vu beaucoup de western, je sais pas si ça se fait dans les films, mais j'ai été marquée à vie par les danseuses de saloon sortant des gâteaux dans les Lucky Luke. Et l'idée était trop belle pour ne pas être exploitée ^^_

_Bises_


End file.
